The popularity of social networking via online networking sites is ever increasing. One way that people use social networking sites is to share information such as recommendations, pictures, videos, notes, discussions, and so forth on personal pages. However, some people maintain social networking accounts with multiple networking sites. Further, a person may wish to enable collaboration between their separate accounts.
Consequently, one challenge to enabling collaboration between multiple accounts of users is accurately correlating the users' contacts from different sites or services. Using a traditional approach, the person manually matched contact data between different sites and eliminated duplicate contacts. This manual correlation, though, may be quite inconvenient and disruptive for the user and therefore led to user frustration.